Ill think of a proper title later, HarryxDraco FF
by OrangesBeBlue
Summary: Harry and Draco provacative fanfic. Romance. Drama. Probably awkwardness and embarassment idk, lets see what will happen. Hopefully good things, i'm excited. -Work in progress


Chapter 1

Another day lounging around the Gryffindor common room was a fairly common occurrence. Get it? Common.

Harry and Ron reclined lazily on a couch in front of the bare pass of a definition of a fire; more like softly glowing coals. Ron casually avoided all academic involvement with a few months dated Quidditch magazine, but procrastination is the foundation of not caring after all. Harry shows the contrary with an attempt at studying. Struggling valiantly with a frustrating tackle at a potions essay regarding the proper use and storage of… ghost perspiration? Harry detested potions, even with Professor Slughorn teaching his 8th year at Hogwarts his constant struggle was surely constant.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts with most of his previous classmates for a proper education.

A twist to daily life at Hogwarts had shockingly arisen. Well, obviously Dumbledore being dead and Voldemort having turned to scorched paper blowing gracefully in the wind, a new sexual preference has Harry Potter spiralling him in confusion and secrecy, mostly secrecy. Potter is now and always will be a pansexual. Well at least that's what he told himself, in reality he was totally in love with men. Pansexual being the term to describe someone who only bases their sexual preference to personalities, which is a term Harry now uses for himself, its just he find the 'personalities' of women overall less preferred to men's… this is the thought process for Harry. He has nothing against gay people; he simply doesn't want to admit he is one… yet.

The only problem for Harry now is the lack of… personalities… that he would, you know, date/ quenches his intense sexual desires. This situation explained more simply as; there aren't enough fucking gay dudes around.

Harry had enough of potions, enough of this academic struggle, he would have to try again later, but now he had to get out of there.

"Must. Leave. Now." Was all Harry had said through overly dramatic clenched teeth. He told Ron he was going for a walk. He had no response to where. Harry left the common room, quickly with an awkward bulge in his pants. Yes, an awkward bulge. Harry was imagining sexual profanities about… Ron. He understands the awkwardness of this and he doesn't even care to date Ron at all… he just needs to release some sexual tension, for god's sake he is an 18 year old virgin boy, without a boyfriend!... or a girlfriend. Jerking off in his bed at night, while Ron and Neville slept in the same room was getting kind of pathetic, and honestly a little creepy.

Harry now knew his destination, as he walked by the hundreds of moving portraits he became excited, mixed with nervousness and anxiousness, while his bulging groin grew he casually hid it in the waist of his pants. Ironically, what he is walking away from is where he's headed towards. He continued down the stairs and down some more stairs, until he reached the dungeons, and then his potions class room. With Snape gone (R. I. P.) the classroom and the potions stock hasn't been as cared for or monitored. Harry knew where he was going; he flew past the deserted desks and into the cupboards with disillusionment serums, he knew little of the potion, but takes the risk by first diluting it so he still remains conscious of reality, and his plan is now to have his desires (and the serum) conjure up an imaginary sex toy for Harry.

The liquid flows down his throat with a salty burn, and took affect almost instantly. A beautiful boy apparated in front of him within seconds, the man had straight blonde hair, the bluest of eyes, soft but defined abs, beautiful but not over the top muscular arms, and the most gorgeous pecks Harry had ever seen. The apparition had only loose boxers on and began walking shirtlessly towards him. Harry commended himself on his brilliant idea; he quickly undid the zipper of his pants, kicks of his shoes, and drops his own shirt to the floor. Standing there with only his boxer briefs and his Gryffindor tie, he walked towards the beautifully crafted man.

Considering the existence of this porcelain skinned male was completely in Harry's mind, he was surprised how fucking sexy of a man his imagination could create. Pleased with how well his plan has been working out, the real test was to see if this sex god was corporeal; could they touch? They stood less than a foot away from each other alone in the potions classroom; the man placed his hand around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. The touch gave Harry intense chills, it felt very real; warm, strong and solid.

"_Mmm" _Harry moaned enthusiastically as his first sexual contact with a man had been established, granted not a real man, but probably the closest thing he would get to any action this year.

The platinum blonde, continued pulling Harry in, their practically naked bodies moved together press hard against one another. Lips made contact with his own; soft, and wet, their tongues met and caressed tentatively. Hand flying across each other's bodies, Harry grabbed the man's ass, kneading it gently. The man began to thumb Harry's nipples, while squeezing Harry's throbbing and oh so hard erection in his other hand.

'_Ohh fuuck..' _Harry groaned without passion, only raw desire. The exploration of tongues continues down Harry's neck, to his chest, and proceeded lower, to his abdomen and finally, the man begins kissing the bulging boner on the outside of Harry's underwear, working up the anticipation, the blonde slowly pulls the boxers down and envelopes the hardened cock inside his mouth.

"_Uhhhh…" _Harry was now completely delusional with lust and ecstasy. The man ran his mouth and tongue up and down Harry's shaft, cupping Harry's ass with his two hands. Harry gripped at man's hair tightly, sometimes pushing his head closer to absorb more of Harry's cock. Moaning could be heard from both men, and then the moment came, where Harry came. His climax was incredible, his cum spurted all over the other man's face, and inside his mouth, it was a mess on both of them. The man continued to lick the access cum on Harry, moaning contently. Harry was exhausted and amazed, the man looked up at Harry slowly, grinning. A single word came from the man before he vanished which put Harry into a state of confusion, self loathing, concern, and utter shock. "Potter." Was all that was said, which threw Harry the realization that Harry's ideal sexual imagination had brought him Draco Malfoy.


End file.
